


Avenge the Taken

by girlwiththepen



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththepen/pseuds/girlwiththepen
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, half of the universe's population disappeared. Except instead of disappearing and ceasing to exist, Lumina wakes up in a place she never expected -- another multiverse.With her powers stripped from her and her free-will stolen, Lumina is trafficked with other enhanced minors all over the globe. She is poked and prodded and paraded around like cattle. Forced to fight against those in the same situation as her.It is only when she is liberated by young heroes not unlike herself that she finds out exactly what is happening; and, it is with that information, that she makes a decision. A decision to join their Team; to fight for what is right; to do right by the children still held captive; to give justice to those who fell.She made a decision to avenge the taken, no matter the cost.





	1. Foreword

This is my very first story on AO3, but I wanted to try it out, since I read a lot of stories here. I'm currently writing my fic as we speak, but it's not edited yet so I want that to happen first.

The warning will change as I post the story.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When one door closes, another opens.” — Alexander Graham Bell

The cracking boom sounded, and then everything was silent.

It was almost as if everyone had frozen, for those short few seconds. The Chitauri that had been on top of her, trying to sink its fangs into her, had even paused. Shots ceased, war cries halted, the tell-tale sound of weapons clashing were mere echoes in the air. No one moved. Everyone waited.

Not wasting another moment, Lumina brought both her hands up to the underbelly of the alien, and blasted it. The beast went flying into the air before falling to the dirt yards away from her. The smell of burning skin trailed after it. Lumina scrambled to her feet, looking around. The Jabari warrior and Dora that had been fighting back to back sent her confused glances. She didn’t have an answer.

Or, maybe she did.

Turning around, she raced for the tree line. It was where the others had disappeared to, fighting against the Titan. She skirted around the fallen and injured, jumping over boulders and dips in the earth. Her arms were pumping so hard they ached, her chest felt tight. She prayed to whatever was out there that she was wrong. She hoped that the noise still lingering in the air wasn’t what she thought it was.

She finally reached the others in a clearing that was just beyond the trees. They were scattered. Natasha was trying to stumble to her feet, obviously struggling and disoriented. Steve was slumped against a tree, the dent in the trunk telling her he had been thrown against it. Thor was kneeling, leaning heavily on his battle axe. She saw neither Bruce nor the king. Farther into the trees, she saw Wanda; heard her wailing as she clung to Vision’s lifeless body.

Lumina didn’t have to ask to know what happened. The answer was clear in their faces.

Thanos won. They had lost.

Feeling numb, Lumina went over to Natasha, who was still struggling to stand. She bent over, and held out her hand to the woman to help her. Looking up, Natasha smiled grimly at the girl, and reached out. But just as Natasha’s hand touched hers, it fell through.

Lumina watched, with horrified confusion, as her hand seemed to start to disintegrate right before her, dust falling to the ground. Wide-eyed, she looked to Natasha, who held the same horror.

“T-Tasha?” Lumina whimpered. Her legs weak. She fell to her knees. Both hands now held up before her, she looked down and watched as more of her body began to disappear. Natasha scrambled closer to her, gripping her shoulders. It was only mere seconds before her hands fell through once again. “Tasha, what’s happening?”

Her face twisted into something Lita had never seen before. Her eyes were shining with tears. “_Lita_,” she choked out, noise strangled and thick.

Seeing her aunt crying for the first time, fear written clearly all over her features, had tears welling in Lita’s own eyes. Her lower lip quivered, and her body felt warm. Weightless. She reached out for her.

“Tash—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 512
> 
> Literally only a page and a bit lol. But I didn't want a super long thing. The actual chapters will be much longer, trust me lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about my story! Also follow and leave a kudos if you like it =)


End file.
